New souls
by Yanastyjackal
Summary: Cassie is terrified. Ever since the circle found another master tool, someone is following her, terrorising her, and Adam is not acting like himself. It is clear that her life is in danger, but can Nick help her when he is so upset he can't even speak to her after she chose Adam?


**I don't own anything, all rights go to L.J. Smith, this is a FAN FICTION.**

**Also, as this is my first one, please be nice, i know its not great, but... still. Another thing, this story is going to be a sort of mix of lots of stories, as in there will be elements of the vampire Diaries and the forbidden game in here.**

**love ya'll xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3**

_Cassie ran and ran through the shadowy emptiness, hoping to find a way out, but to no avail._

_'Run Cassie! Run!' she heard her grandmothers voice cry out._

_But running did not seem to make a difference, she could feel the dark figure chasing her catching up – If she did not escape soon, it would catch her._

_The air was ice cold, and Cassie shivered, even though there was sweat beading on her forehead, her blonde tresses flowing behind her as she ran for her life._

_Unfortunately, Cassie Blake had never been known for her grace, so when she tripped over her own feet, she was not surprised._

_Cassie scrambled to get up, but was kicked in the stomach as she attempted. Lying on the ground wheezing, she looked up at her attacker, as they stood over her, and she started to scream, as a hand was reaching to wrap its fingers around her throat._

Cassie sat up in bed, sweat soaking her bed, and with tears in her eyes.

Cassie let out a large breath, as she lay back down on her bed. 'It was just a nightmare' she repeated, in a silent mantra inside her head. 'It means nothing'

Looking at the alarm clock, Cassie realized it was about time for her to get up and get ready for school, but as she moved to get out of bed, she made a gasp of pain, as her stomach was seized in pain.

Cassie furrowed her brow, she did not know what could have cause this pain; she walked over to the floor length mirror in her room and lifted up her pyjama top to see what was the matter, but her blood ran cold when she saw what it was.

A bruise covered her stomach, about the size of a shoe, and in the exact same place as she had been kicked in the dream.

Cassie showered and dressed in a mute panic, not even singing terribly in the shower.

She had to tell the circle! She just had to! What if there was someone after all of them and this was a warning? If she didn't tell them, then she would be putting them in danger! But then again, they might think she was exaggerating, and that she had probably gotten the bruise from somewhere else.

Cassie decided that she would see how it went, whether she told them or not when she saw them, and proceeded to go down to breakfast and calm herself down.

Ever since 'The Black John Incident' as they called it, Adam had always come with coffee and picked her up so they could go to school together after she had finished her breakfast.

Cassie's mother was still recovering from the illness that Black John had inflicted on her, and the death of the mother, so Cassie pretty much had to fend for herself, but she was fine with it. She had Adam, her soul mate who loved her, and her mother just needed time.

Cassie practically inhaled a bowl of lucky charms when she got down to the kitchen, and waited for Adam to come and pick her up.

Cassie dropped her spoon, and as she bent down to collect it, she let out a hiss of pain from the bruise on her stomach. It was going to be hard to hide this from everyone until the time is right, Cassie thought, just as the doorbell rang, and Cassie tried to regain composure.

The blonde haired girl ran to the door, and flung it open to reveal Adam in all his glory. He always seemed to look so good without even trying, his eyes sparkling in the early morning light.

'I brought the crack' he smiled, as he held up two cups of the strongest coffee in Chance harbor.

Cassie smiled back, as she said 'Good! I needed my morning fix! I'll be back in a second, I just have to get my bag'

After Cassie had retrieved her bag, she and Adam jumped into his car, and they drove to school, chatting as they sipped their coffee; They never seemed to run out of things to say.

Cassie felt bad not telling Adam about her dream, but she didn't want to worry him – couldn't they just not have any magic related drama for once?

But, pulling into the carpark of Chance Harbor High School, or CHHS, she saw that this was definitely not the case.

The whole circle was gathered around Dee's motorbike, which was parked next to Adam's space. Their faces painted with worry, as the looked expectantly at Cassie and Adam, waiting for them to get out of the car.

'Guys, what's going on?' Cassie asked, looking from one face to the next, awaiting an answer after she and Adam had joined the group.

'Well, we've found something' Diana said, looking from each member of the group to the next.


End file.
